


A Narrow Escape

by FacadeSmiles



Series: Creative Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Detective, Gen, Murder Mystery, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacadeSmiles/pseuds/FacadeSmiles
Summary: Prompt: Write the ending of a story titled 'A Narrow Escape' where a character is in some form of danger. Create a sense of suspense and drama.Second Part





	

Head throbbing and ears ringing, it was a miracle Joseph had managed to remain calm throughout the interrogation. The cause of his lack of sleep and discomfort for the past few weeks continued to screech nonsensical words and fragmented phrases. He rubbed his bloodshot eyes and squinted at the red-headed detective, she looked ready to taste blood. Alarmed at the murderous intent seemingly radiating off the woman, he jumped when two clawed hands removed themselves from their clenched position to slam atop the metal table’s surface. A bit frightened at what may transpire if he had to stay in the enclosed room with Copperfield any longer, Dower glanced helplessly towards where he assumed the one-way was stationed. Almost as if his prayers were answered, two blue men entered immediately to escort the raging detective away; however, they gave no acknowledgement to the man in question.

 

An hour or so after this had transpired, his lawyer arrived to remove him from the department’s hold. The lack of evidence allowed him to have free reign once again. The black suit commented he should call to alert the detective that any further questioning would only be done under the watchful gaze of his lawyer. Now Joseph was no murderer, but he sure wasn’t innocent, and he knew how easily calls could be traced and tapped, so he refused to own a phone. Rather he figured he might as well tell her in person, seeing as they shared the same apartment building-one of the main reasons he suspected she had targeted him as the murderer. He just hoped she wouldn’t have an outburst like earlier.

 

Looking at the building, one wouldn’t think a man such as himself would dare to live anywhere near it, but it’s price was good and that’s all that really mattered to him nowadays. Approaching the front desk, he was set to find the manager so that he may inquire about Copperfield's room number. The desk seemed to be empty however, and so he rang the bell, doubling his efforts when an employer failed to materialize straightaway. A stocky young man who looked as if he was a recent drop-out arrived and delivered the information he was seeking without question.

He made his way up the flights of steps wearily, this place always gave him the creeps. Upon approaching the door a putrid smell assaulted his nostrils. The stench threatened to overwhelm him, but he pulled himself together and knocked away at the hard plaster. The shuffling that had been drifting through the thin door had ceased. He waited a long minute but it appeared as if Maxine was pretending to be absent.

He went to knock again, only to have the door slip from his knuckle as it pulled itself free from the frame. It’s owner, a frazzled looking red-head, stared him down. About to state his proclamation to the woman, he was interrupted as she suddenly snatched out and grasped his collar, before yanking him inside the den.

If the smell had been overwhelming before, now it seemed to meld into the air, clotting his senses and causing him to go off in a fit of coughing. The floor met his face as he tripped over what he assumed to be piles of garbage. The carpet did little to cushion his fall and an ache settled in his nose, rapidly becoming worse. A warm liquid dribbled onto his upper lip.

Looking up to spot his attacker, he came face to face with the manager; however, his surprise quickly gave way to horror at the display before him. The manager, an elderly man, was seemingly coated in a red substance, one that did not bode well for his health. Frightened, Dower scoured the apartment, finding the once innocent woman to be standing idly in the hall, as if she had not just murdered and kidnapped two men. Well, he supposed that statement wasn’t entirely true as he was still alive, a fact he wished to preserve.

Slowly moving, so as to not startle this creature into attacking once more, he made to stand, but the beast immediately started stalking towards him. A wail of agonized pain stole both their attention, its owner lie near the cracked closet. The manager seemed to still be living despite the abundant amount of blood pooling around him. Taking the distraction as a chance to flee, Dower sprinted for the door, only to fumble with the locks sealing him from the world. Terrified he spun around to see the deranged fiend advancing upon him. A gut feeling had him dive into the kitchen to his right, to either acquire a weapon or buy time. His decision proved timely as not a second later the door flew in and three blue men stormed the room, pistols raised.

 

It appeared one of the neighbors had witnessed Joseph being pulled into the room and had heard the screams of pain the manager omitted. He sighed heavily as one of the ambulances drove off, looking up only when he heard the growls of animosity resonating from the red beast. Exhausted he watched as a cart rolled silently pass the back of the emergency vehicle, the black body bag resting atop stiff with weight. It seems the case of the disappearance of Elizabeth Goodwin was finally at its close.


End file.
